


Five scenes plucked out of the life of one An TaeSon

by zhyn



Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-05
Updated: 2012-03-05
Packaged: 2017-11-01 10:47:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/355791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhyn/pseuds/zhyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five scenes plucked out of the life of AnTaeSon, who knows life is not a soap opera, but sometimes he thinks it was. Special request by tarigwaemir from a long time ago. There might be a need to refer to this entry (http://room101.livejournal.com/1106.html) for the second scene's significance. D:</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five scenes plucked out of the life of one An TaeSon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tarigwaemir (troisroyaumes)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/troisroyaumes/gifts).



1.

"She shouldn't have died," Hon SuYeong tells him for the nth time, as they watch another drama come to an end. An TaeSon ruffles the boy's hair fondly; no matter how many dramas and dead heroines they watch, SuYeong still insists they should not die.

"Stories ending up in having the lead characters run over by a truck are boring. Why don't the writers give them a chance to be happy? What if they can be happy, maybe somewhere far away where they can begin a new life?"

An TaeSon is not fond of 'what if' scenarios, because what if means you've done something you regretted and want to go back and change. He sighs, and SuYeong takes the hint. The boy pads into his apartment's tiny kitchen on bare feet, and as TaeSon takes out the cd from the player SuYeong boils water for tea. The silence is soothing, and he covers his eyes, resting them from the harsh electric lights overhead.

"Here you go." The fragrant nok cha brings him back to his senses, and he smiles up to the boy holding the tray. Nok cha and tae-chu cha, side by side in mismatched cups.

"Thanks."

2.

The scenario is familiar. A walk in the rain. Umbrellas glossy under the orange streetlights. The male friend who is secretly in love with the lead finds her at a loss on what to do, and comforts her. The difference is: the lead is a real, breathing person, clinging to him as if his heart is breaking, and he does not want to know why SuYeong is unhappy.

He cannot believe he'd been defaulted to the role of the male best friend.

"I'm losing my game, TaeSon. I won't make it to the pros."

"Shush. You just need a break."

"I can't take breaks. Breaks will make me lazy. I need to fight on, it's the only way I can break this losing streak. But I don't know what to do."

"Take the break. Go to your uncle's place in Japan. You'll come back recharged and knowing Japanese kifu. That'll be your edge."

"But all of you will be playing and YeongHa will get in before me. I can't let that happen."

"YeongHa will still be here when you come back. Go."

Three weeks. And he came back having played an insei by the name of Shindou Hikaru, and he is relieved. Now that SuYeong has other people to worry about, his focus isn't only on YeongHa.

So he thinks until SuYeong mixes him a cup of omi-ja cha.

3

It quickly gets too complicated.

Im Ilhwan walks up to him one week after one of those baduk player celebrations, and shoves an envelope full of photographs. "This is your copy. I put in some extras I thought you wouldn't want people to see," he roughly says, before leaving.

He doesn't understand the last part, and he quickly goes through the pile. Nothing was out of the ordinary, but he slows down, taking the order in account. It was ordered in proper progression, and towards the end SuYeong and he are almost always beside each other. Or his eyes are on SuYeong. And then they are noticeably absent at the latter half of the evening. SuYeong had invited himself to his apartment, and they had marathoned a historical drama that night.

Ilhwan is too perceptive by half, he thinks, chagrined. No one must catch on, he thinks, since the perceived truth from the photos are not correct - he was not looking at SuYeong that way, nor are they going out.

AnTaeSon watches SuYeong, whose eyes turn naturally to his sun that is YeongHa. YeongHa's gaze is always looking forward - he was aiming for someone far away, not the people right beside him. Im Ilhwan watches them all through his camera lens, and knows all.

No wonder Ilhwan keeps his camera near him at all times; it is his way of capturing the truth. "Not the truth," he whispers, refusing to be baited in admitting something he's long denied.

4.

Tension runs high during the first Hokuto Cup, and YeongHa does not help the situation, baiting the Japanese go players with taunts about Shuusaku. SuYeong is irritable in the Korean quarters, and he tries - unsuccessfully - to get the boy watch the local drama they are following. That makes him irritable as well, and every tiptoes past him as if they are walking on eggs.

In the next overseas tournament An TaeSon insists SuYeong room with someone uncomplicated and quiet. YeongHa watches amused as the shorter boy huffs but does not argue. But SuYeong's game is calm in the days ahead, and he easily wins for their side.

YeongHa plays brilliantly as always, but that is nothing new. Even he played better, now that he wasn't worrying about the next trick YeongHa will come up with.

At the end of the games, SuYeong laughs at him as he hands a package. "I got this from YangHai, we should watch these when we have time. And thanks."

'These' turn out to be a set of HongKong romantic comedies. TaeSon shrugs and - refusing to think of YeongHa and how he matters in their story - he dials SuYeong's number, setting a date and time to meet.

5.

It is a welcome change from the crying and heavy emotion of their usual fare, and SuYeong laughs out loud during several scenes. They watch two in a row, and after seeing the now reunited couple An TaeSon can't help but raise a question of his own.

"What if he starts waffling again and - " And TaeSon stops, aware that SuYeong's head rested on his arm. The boy peeks up at him through his bangs, grinning.

"You actually said 'what if'!" he exclaims. "Do you see how nice it is to see their life will go on after the show? Can you see the possibilities?"

"Well, it's certainly different," he hedges, but SuYeong throws a pillow at him before he goes to make their teas.

"Sometimes you just have to try living outside of the box, An TaeSon!"

"I can certainly try," he says, and he isn't thinking of the dramas or movies he is going to watch with SuYeong at his side.

"Did you say anything?"

An TaeSon smiles, and puts in another HongKong drama. "Nothing."


End file.
